zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Lava
Lava is a recurring obstacle in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Lava is typically found in the form of bodies of molten rock, which have damaging or otherwise negative effects upon Link should he come in contact with it. Commonly, he will merely suffer some damage and be returned to the entrance of the room in question; however, in some cases, he will die instantly. Lava is also damaging to enemies, and most will be destroyed if pushed into a lava pit. Some enemies may also be found lurking within pits of lava. Lava is often associated with, and appears in, dungeons and locations with a distinctly fire-related theme. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Lava is found in in various dungeons and carries traits similar to water, in that it impedes Link's progress; while otherwise impossible to bypass, the Stepladder allows Link to travel across lava. Projectiles may also fly over lava without any trouble. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Lava is found in many caves and palaces throughout Hyrule. If Link falls into a lava pit, he dies instantly, causing him to lose one life regardless of his current health status. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Lava is found exclusively within Turtle Rock, the last dungeon of the game. Both the mini-boss, Fire Cephalopod, and the boss, Hot Head, reside within a room that has a massive pool of lava in the center, considerably hampering Link's ability to maneuver. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Lava is prevalent in Dodongo's Cavern, Death Mountain Crater, the Fire Temple, and the fire room of Ganon's Castle. Ganon's Castle itself is floating above a large lava pit, and cannot be accessed until Link gains all Six Medallions and summons the power of the Seven Sages in order to create a magical bridge. Should Link fall into a pit of lava, he returns to the entrance and suffers damage, similar to falling into a bottomless pit. Shallower pits, such as those that appear during Link's battles with King Dodongo and Volvagia, merely cause damage to Link. Interestingly, the lava within these rooms cools and hardens upon the bosses' defeat. If Link is wearing the Goron Tunic when walking on shallow pits of lava, he sustains damage with longer periods of intermittency. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Lava is found in Snowhead Temple and Stone Tower Temple. The latter temple is at one point turned upside down, causing damaging drops of lava to rain from the ceiling where it before was found on the floor. Link's Goron form is impervious to the damaging effects of lava, while his Deku and Zora forms are vulnerable to the point where they are returned to the entrance to the room in question if they come in contact with it. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Symmetry City has several pools of lava in the past. Before the city is saved, the future Symmetry City has lava in the same place. After the city is saved, the lava is replaced by water and Link can enter Skull Dungeon where there is more lava. Lava Juice can also be obtained through the Goron Gallery mini-game. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The entire subterranean country of Subrosia is filled with lava, as is the Sword & Shield Maze found there. While Link suffers damage if he falls into it, Subrosians are immune to such effects, even going as far as bathing in lava as if it were water, and treating it as food. Lava Soup is also given to Link by the Subrosian Chef. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Lava is found within Death Mountain. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Lava is found in several grottoes, Dragon Roost Cavern, Fire Mountain, and in Ganon's Tower; in the latter case, it is found in both the central chamber, and the room that represents Dragon Roost Cavern. If Link falls into lava, he will bounce up from being burned, and then return to the start of the room. The exception is when fighting Gohma, in which Link will simply bounce out of the lava after suffering damage. Interestingly, if he falls into lava right after Gohma is defeated, he will keep bouncing until Gohma's death sequence is finished. Link can throw Water Pots or shoot Ice Arrows into the lava to create temporary platforms to stand on, and needs to do so over geysers of lava in order to reach higher floors. Lava pits also house Fire Keese, Red Bubbles and Magtails. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Lava is found in the Tower of Flames, the last stage of Death Mountain. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Lava is found within the Cave of Flames. During the battle with the dungeon's boss, Gleerok, it will sink into a pit of lava in order to stay out of the reach of Link's sword. As the battle progresses, Gleerok will flood the room with lava, greatly reducing Link's mobility space for a short period of time. Link can use the Cane of Pacci to flip over platforms found in lava pits in order to safely cross them. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Lava is found within the Goron Mines and a grotto. If Link falls into a pit of lava while wearing the Zora Armor, he dies immediately, unless he has a fairy in a bottle. Otherwise, it does two hearts-worth of damage. Interestingly enough, Link can somehow fish in lava, though he will not catch anything. Also if Link jumps in the lava while the Fishing Rod is in his hand, it will make a splashing sound. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Lava is found within the Temple of Fire. If Link falls into a lava pit, he suffers damage and returns to the last point before entering the lava area. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Lava is found within the Fire Temple and on several floors of the Tower of Spirits; Cragma, the boss of the Fire Temple, resides in the middle of a pool of lava. While Link suffers damage and returns to the last point before entering the lava area, Phantoms are immune to it and are even able to walk through pools without adverse effects. Princess Zelda, while possessing a Phantom, can carry Link over pits of lava, using the Phantom's shield as a platform. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Lava is found mostly on the Eldin Volcano and its temples. If Link touches the lava, he will immediately catch fire and return to the last touched solid ground. The Wooden Shield and its upgrades will burn up if Link has one of them equipped. If Link falls into the lava near the location of the Mysterious Crystals in the Fire Sanctuary, it results in an instant death. Interestingly, if Link touches the lava while in the Silent Realm, his spirit will scatter and reform on the solid ground. This does not cause the trial to fail or the Guardians to awaken. Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items